


Theatre

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [66]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 34, M/M, Shall We Dance spin-off, Ten centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: While Taeyong hated late-night shows, Ten despised theatres. The only thing that makes his day better is Johnny and Yuta.





	Theatre

Unlike Taeyong, who hated late-night shows the most, Ten hated theatre plays the most. He hated it, because that's when the dance got the least attention, and usually he felt like it was useless going onto the stage, because nobody was watching. 

Luckily, this was the type of performance that was least requested, so they only needed to do it once in every two years or so. 

And this was this one time. He and Taeyong had been going to the practices for two months now, and the premier show was in another month. 

Ten threw his backpack onto his back as he and Taeyong exited the building, knowing that Johnny and Yuta were already waiting for them at the door. 

The two were chatting and bickering happily, and the familiar sight brought a smile onto Ten's face. It was a nice change after he spent literally all day frowning.

It was Yuta who noticed them first, shooting them one of his beautiful smiles. It could heal Ten's hurting soul. Now he understood why Taeyong sometimes called his boyfriend 'healing smile.'

"Hey!" He said, almost skipping forward, leaning in to give Taeyong a quick kiss. 

"Hey yourself" Taeyong answered, placing his hand on Yuta's waist. Ten was just about to make gagging noises just so he could ruin the sweet moment, when his own boyfriend threw his arm around his shoulders and pressed a kiss onto the top of his head. 

"'Sup?" Johnny asked, when Ten finally looked up onto him. Seeing his familiar handsome face, Ten was finally content enough to let himself bitch about his day. 

"I hate theater performances. I wish it was over" he whined, burying his head in Johnny's chest. 

"Come on, it's not that bad" Taeyong chuckled at the back, earning himself a groan from the Thai dancer. 

"Sure, because you are in the same height as the main actor, so you dance lead. I'm in the back. I don't even know why I'm needed here" he murmured, holding onto Johnny's waist. He really just wanted to go home. 

"If it makes it better, Yuta and I will buy tickets, and we will only watch you guys" Johnny ran his hand over Ten's back, trying to soothe him a little. 

"Mostly because we don't really care about the rest, and you'll look nice in form fitting clothes" Yuta chirped in, causing Johnny to break out laughing.

"They don't need to know that" he laughed and Ten also broke out laughing. Taeyong only shook his head, with a small smile on his lips. 

"I bought you a ticket already, it's natural that you're coming. And I look good in anything, not just form fitting clothes" Ten said as he pulled away from Johnny. Yuta grinned at him. 

At times like this did Ten realize, he was pretty damn lucky that Taeyong got together with Yuta of all people.


End file.
